usertendofandomcom-20200216-history
New Super Mario Bros. 3 Plus Megaman (Nintendo Switch)
=Super Mario Fusion: Revival= ---- Super Mario Fusion: Revival (abbreviated to SMF:R) is a sister fangame project to Mushroom Kingdom Fusion based on Hello Engine 4. It has a stronger focus on the Mario-series style of gameplay. SMF:R will have some crossover levels based on other game franchises, however unlike MKF it'll be kept at a minimum. The focus is Mario and company traveling to different worlds, not crossover content. Contents https://mkfusion.fandom.com/wiki/Super_Mario_Fusion:_Revival# show Development team Core team *JudgeSpear: Head developer, level designer, coder *Mr. D: Head writer, level designer *Cap'n Coconuts: level designer *Riverroad: level designer, coder *Salvador: level designer *Antshield21: spriter (Peach) *Harbige12: level designer, coder Major contributors *Gladiacloud: level designer *Hello: engine creator, level designer, coderbnh *AuraLancer: level designer, coder *smbmaster99: contributor - coder (Peach) *Fosterkmas: contributor - level designer *kirbio: contributor - level designer Past SMF:R developers *WhiteRoseBrian: spriter Why "revival"? On December 2007, Mushroom Kingdom Fusion actually began as Super Mario Fusion: Mushroom Kingdom Hearts, a crossover Mario fan game where Mario visited other worlds--the worlds of DOOM, Mega Man, Halo, an Alternate Earth, and an original world or two. As the years passed, and as people offering to contribute were made into a team, it began to change--it became MKF and was more about crossing over with as much stuff as possible rather than Mario simply visiting other worlds. For the most part, these changes were gradual early on, and therefore were easier to accept. Being too busy to keep working on MKF around the beginning of 2009, JudgeSpear relied on Obreck2 to keep him posted on what was happening to the project. This connection was strained, and when JudgeSpear came back to working on the project, things had changed drastically without his consent. JudgeSpear started disapproving many of the changes to the point of lambasting the development team angrily. He ended up stepping down from the project, making Obreck2 the then acting lead. Rather than railroad MKF back to what it originally was, JudgeSpear simply decided let the MKF development team take the project in their direction while starting development of a new game that would follow the original vision, hence the "Revival" in the game's name. Since then, development of Super Mario Fusion Revival ''continued at a steady but sure pace, while ''Mushroom Kingdom Fusion has been in and out of development hiatus ever since the release of its most recent beta version, v0.5.3, in April of 2012. Unique features Even though SMF:R is a spinoff to MKF, it will have many gameplay mechanics and features unique to this game. *Stronger focus on Mario game mechanics. All levels will play like those from the classic Mario games (SMB1, SMB2, SMB3, SMW, with some mechanics from Yoshi's Island). Additionally, many post Mushroom Kingdom enemies are clones of Mario enemies, behaving like Goombas, Koopas, Piranha Plants, and Boos. *There will be six characters from which to select, all from the Mario universe. *A vehicle and mount system. These gives all characters different abilities. *User-selectable 8-bit and16-bit Mario sound effects sets. *Special Doomship levels (x-SHIP) where the Koopalings await. There will be one SHIP level in each world, with two being in World 6. *Guns have been phased out of SMF:R. We could never implement them well in SMF:R, since the mount system proved to be far more useful. *The Bowser Rampage levels. After World 1, Bowser joins the roster as a playable character in special levels designed for fierce short range and fire breath attack. Major crossovers Compared to Mushroom Kingdom Fusion and Super Mario Fusion: Mushroom Kingdom Hearts ''and ''Super Mario MF, Super Mario Fusion: Revival ''does not contain worlds based on specific video game franchises. Rather, all post World 1 worlds are original in context (revolving around generic themes such as sci-fi, fantasy, evil, and so on), utilizing a few crossover elements from other games as storytelling aids instead of implementing them for the sake of crossing them over. These are the major crossover franchises represented in Super Mario Fusion: Revival... Enemies from other games may make cameos in the game, but the the main point is that these cameos are being used in ''original contexts, not to copy loads of franchises. Worlds comparisons Mushroom Kingdom Fusion, Super Mario Fusion: Mushroom Kingdom Hearts, and Super Mario Fusion: Revival all share common world themes. The world listings were all derived from the prototype of all these games, Super Mario MF. Playable character roster All characters will have the same physics (walk speed, run speed, jump height, etc.) Their only differences will be their special jumps and their Hammer-grade suit powers. As of the upcoming v0.4, there are Six playable characters: Mario and Manic. Rabbid Mario and Mario Stark & Peach and Sonic. Bowser is a special playable character in Bowser Rampage levels only. owers *In bold are bosses, which can only be summoned once per level. Enemies https://www.mariowiki.com/File:Enemies_Icon.pngThe enemy category is represented by a Goomba icon and colored green. In the Super Mario World style, there are at least four wheels for enemies. In the Super Mario 3D World style, there are at least three wheels for enemies. Content The SMF:R section of this wiki is still under construction, so for the meantime, SMF:R pages will be listed here. *Level list *Music soundtrack listing Worlds There are six worlds in the game. Each world contains at least one mid-boss and one world boss. As Peach and company draw nearer to Bowser's hideout, the world becomes less icy and more melted. Enemies Enemies marked with an asterisk (*) come in multiple colors. The descriptions used are the ones said by Goombeverly when using her tattle ability. Items Collectibles attle Log Info Italic ''is for a Mini-boss, '''Bold' is for a Main Boss. UNDER CONSTRUCTION MarioLuigiBowserF.L.U.D.D.FawfulSonicKnucklesLuk-S the PorcupineTailsShadowReeturWarioWaluigiRobo Executioner Broly Zack The HedgehogLinkPokemon Team: Azure the Dragon Pichu represents the electricity and uncontrollable aspect of Azure's powers; Braviary embodies the bravery she hopes to one day attain herself; Dragonite represents Azure's friendly personality and her being a dragon; Poochyena and Weavile represent two of the most important people in her life: Umber and Shadow - her Poochyena and Weavile having quite the rivalry with each other - and finally: Thundurus, the embodiment of storms and lightning and the representation of Azure's powers at their peak, deadly, uncontrollable and frightening.Koopa BrosKoopalingsSuper-SkrullPetey PiranhaMetal MarioMega ManMegaman XMegaman.ExeGutsman.ExeRich - aka Bombman (of the New s6). Protoman.ExeBassZeroCelestaTerraHigh-MaxMega Man BN Chrono X's RiffManThe ThingALT. Versions of Doc Robot Mark 2 CopiesDr.LightPrincess Peach (Toadstool)Scourge the Hedgehog KamekDarkness Dragoeith The Titanium Wolnoid Mecha SonicYoshi25 Jiro VariantsMecha MarioMecha LuigiSurge the Hedgehog Chunky KongTrunksDiddy KongKing K. RoolKrushaVileDr. WilyRegignite, Regirain, Regizap. Skull ManSnake ManLang YanMagnet ManFire ManQuick ManBoom BoomTutankoopaKoopa StuBreak Man ClonesPower Man (Wily Bot that is a fusion of Circuit Man and Shock Man)Alex Sazni (Star Fox)DaburaRoll CasketGeneral GuyE.GaddRemy's team,Greninja (M)Lucario (M)Bisharp (M)Scyther (M)Rapidash (F) Toxicroak (M)Hou YiWartZap WomanMacho GrubbaKing Bob-ombKing GoombaKraven the Hunter SlashAxem Red XAxem Green XAxem Yellow XAxem Black XAxem Pink XRosalinaJoezookaHammer Bros.NinjoeAurum KoopatrolsVincent ValentineWolverineHookbill the KoopaBrock With Ludicolo/Crobat/Palpitoad/Sudowoodo/Wresules/Golem (Mega)Aang KirbyPunk JoesFighting Scrapunk TeamCubit Foxtar Bobbidi & ThermojenKrillin & Elec ManNeptune (Megaman)Uranus (Megaman)Onaga KoopaPhazon-GalleomMr. FixxAurum Viper TroopersEmperor Morsikice RollMega Man VolnuttRook BlonkoJerryBlooeyTorqueHazeyScreamyKoopsVivianMs.MowzElite Koopa TroopaBrendan With Elekid, Aggron , Tyrill, Zarudus, Shiny Zeodus, Raichu, & SwampertGoombellaThe WardogsToadsworthPrince PeaslyBowser Jr. (Koopa kid)Yami KaraiHunTokotoko Batadon PionpiMecha Gorichu CopiesRocketonXever/FishfaceRahzarStockman-Fly and Rufus Barnaby/Road HogAgent BishopTheShredderFOOTBOTsLeonardoRaphaelDonatelloMichelangeloDr. Eggman (Robotinik)Metal SonicLeona Heidern The Azure ChameleonMechaKnucklesMecha TailsMecha Sorak Mecha Nova Dry Hammer BrothersNova The HedgehogShedder's Mutant Tedi TroopersALT. Versions of Dreadwing CopiesMecha ShadowDrago WolfBazooka the Hawk Chill Penguin Snowpard ArmyWeb SpiderDreadwing the BatfoxShadow ManZarbonDEADPOOL MANGotenksMecha Dan HibikiSorak the hedgehogBATTLE ANDROID TROOPERSAmyGuardians Of The GalaxyVectorRobo Gen. TRAAG Robo Bazooka Soldier CharmyEspioTikalRedkerInspector #10RougeSugar ManRobo BladeE-123 OmegaJonell Williams the Snow LeopardRitchie With Sparky (Pikachu) Super Nova (Gigaura)Electrostatic (Harylect)Lightbane (Bayleef) Splash (Corphish) & Jeff (Krookodile)Battle GearSilverMetallo, Jax-Ur, Livewire, Weather Wizard, and ToymanBigBruce The Brass KnucklesBlazeDark SonicRandom Robot henchmenEmerlALT. Versions of Gmel Copies Swift the hedgehogBoomerang Bro.GmelThe Raiders (With Dr Eggman's DNA)Scuba Bros.Serena With Chesnaught, Scrafty, Pangoro and FennekinALT. Versions of Metal/Mecha CopiesBroly Were-SonicCircus Bro.Saizo Marushagan & Laser The Wolf Shadow AndriodScourge the HedgehogSWATBotsRed X -Custom- Arc-LeaderArcherHuojinAitonScarveilFire GuyDefender MK1K-O JoeThe NobodiesKoopa FlyerMecha Freiza Neo Metal Sonic/MetallixHenry Evans (Robotnik's adopted son)Iron- Masked Marauder (Ursaring, Meowstic, Chinese Burn the Blaziken, Venodart, Acidrain The Gladeo, & Hex-Infinity Tyranitar,)ShulkFurnace Man Seismic Man Safari Men Static Man Artillery Man Ring Man Iceberg Man & Geyser ManBlack Narcissus & ImperiexMatthew "Matt" Clark Worlds Though the adventure still takes players through familiar territories in and around the Mushroom Kingdom, this game also features multiple new locales to explore. The worlds present in this game include: in:Games, Super Mario Maker (series) =Super Mario Maker III= https://fantendo.fandom.com/wiki/Super_Mario_Maker_III?action=editEdit Comments https://fantendo.fandom.com/wiki/Super_Mario_Maker_III# Share ---- Super Mario Maker III is a game very similar to the previous titles in the series. In fact, I don't even need to talk abut how to play it because we all know it by now. Super Mario Maker III. Developer(s) Nintendo. Publisher(s) Nintendo. Platform(s) Nintendo Switch/whatever replaces it. Release date N/A. Genre Platforming, Building. Mode(s) Course Builder, 10 Mario Challenge, Course World. Contents https://fantendo.fandom.com/wiki/Super_Mario_Maker_III# show Course Themes. Gamestyles. Enemies. Basic. Hiyoko Nokonoko/Yoshi Troopa: disguises itself as a Yoshi egg, and then hatches and goes after you. Based on Jr. Troopa and Yoshi Eggs. Kutsu Brothers/ Shoe Shroobro: hops in its Kuribo Shoe and occasionally stops to release a goomba. Once outside their shoes, they start throwing Goombas. Based on Hammer Bros and Goomba Shoes. Kurizonbo/ Frog Gloomba: acts like a normal Goomba, but with the stomping resistance of a Yoshi’s Island Goomba. Based on Goombas and Zombies. Saboten Pakkun/ Cactus Piranha Serpent: pops out of its pipe to shoot cactus balls at foes. Based on Piranha Plants and Cacti. Fusen Brothers/ Balloon Goomba: floats around much like a Balloon Fighter, trying to hit you. Based on Balloon Fighters and Hammer Bros. Suna Brothers/ Sand Joebro: can transform into living sandstorms and shoot sandy fists at foes. They turn into Stone Bros. when hit with fire flowers. Based on Hammer Bros and sand. Sekizo Brothers/ Gem Stone Bro: lies dormant until the player shows up, and then throws rocks at foes. They crumble when stomped. Based on Hammer Bros and stone. Rakugaki Brothers/Graffiti Joebro: Resembles Shadow Mario from Super Mario Sunshine, and shoots toxic paint from its paintbrush. It takes two hits to defeat. One reveals its true form and the other KO’s it. Based on Shadow Mario from Super Mario Sunshine and Hammer Bros. Jugem Obake/Lakiboo Buddies: acts similar to Lakitu, but is invincible and throws Spooky Spinies. Based on Fishin’ Boo and Lakitu. Togezo-bake/ Spikin' Krusha: floats in the air and tries to explode on foes. Based on the Ticks from Luigi’s Mansion and Spinies. Nise-zeni/ Rock-Throwin' Monkong: disguise themselves as coins, but run away if you get near them. Based on the Pennies from Hotel Mario. Big Light Kurage/ Jade Jellybeam: looks similar to a Jellybeam, but is bigger and purple with multiple eyeballs. It lights up a bigger area than normal Jellybeams. Deka Chochin/Amazon Bulber: a giant, ravenous version of Bulber that chases you throughout the whole level. Based on Bulbers and the Giant Danglerfish from Kirby’s Epic Yarn. Kinokobo/ Grand Shroomba: disguises itself as a mushroom and comes to life when you get too close. Based on Goombas and Mushrooms. Raigumo/ Cloud Devil Joe: flies on the top of the screen and occasionally drops thunderbolts. Based on the Thundercloud item from Mario Kart. Yasai Brothers/ Shark Bro: plucks veggies from the ground and throws them at foes. Based on Vegetables from SMB2 and Hammer Bros. Kinomi Brothers/ Melonberry Bro: throws berries that bounce along the ground at foes. Based on the Berries from Super Mario World, and the Hammer Bros. Kutsu Patakuribo/ Spear Goom: flies around in winged shoes and tries to drop on foes when they get under it. Based on kuribo’s shoes and Para Goombas. Teppo Bakubaku/ Albino Cheep-Cheep: stays in the water and shoots water streams so that you fall in and get eaten. Based on Boss Bass from Super Mario Bros 3 and Spray Fish from Yoshi’s Island. Hachi Kuribo/Bee Galoomba: flies in the air from left to right and flies after foes if they get near them. Based on the Bee Mushroom from Super Mario Galaxy and Goombas. Heli Kuribo/Roonkstey: flies in the air, occasionally stopping to propel itself up. Based on the Propeller Mushroom from New Super Mario Bros Wii and Goombas. Kutsu Gesso/Scoot Sloop: this unused enemy from Mario and Luigi makes a return appearance. It walks back and forth, occasionally stopping to spit ink balls. Kamikaze Kuribo/Kamikaze Kuribow: this unused enemy from Super Paper Mario makes a return appearance. It tries to run into the player and explode on them. Kraken Gesso/ Octo-Ninjun: tries to use its tentacles to block your way and destroy the platforms you are on. Based on Squiddicus from Donkey kong Country Returns and a Blooper. Mimizukichan/Needler: acts like a normal wiggler, but digs through the ground without legs. When stomped on, the potato on its head falls off, and it becomes angry and goes faster. Based on Earthworms and Wigglers. Burokku Nokonoko/Cat Koopa: acts like a quadrupedal koopa, but has a brick block for a shell. This type of koopa can be ridden on, and can only be defeated with a ground pound. Based on Brick Blocks and Koopas. Fuwafuwa Teresa/Ukiwani: large-sized boos that float up and down, acting as obstacles. Based on a smaller version of Boohemoth. Okami-nokonoko/Were-Kloopa: Wolf-like koopa troopas that transform into actual wolves and pounce after foes when exposed to beams of moonlight. Based on the Were-troopas from Super Mario Bros. Super Show and the Gilliam Knights from Mega Man 7. Hatena Mamekuribo/ Tesla Goomba: disguise themselves as ? blocks, and then try to smash into you when they get near them. The only way to tell them apart from normal ? blocks is that they dwell on the ground, while normal ? blocks stay in the air. Based on ? mark blocks and Pile-Driver Micro Goombas. Birikyu Jugem/ Kritter Ampitu: a robotic Lakitu that throws electric Amps at the player. Based on Lakitus and Amps. Saboten Jugem/Mummy Pokitu: a cactus-like Lakitu that throws pokey heads down at the player. Based on Lakitu and Pokey heads. Kakashi Kabochan/Jetski Joe: a subspecies of Splunkin that look like scarecrows. When the player gets near them, they spit homing flames at foes. Mera Appare/ Amazing Flyin' Water Bro.: a subspecies of Amazing Flying Hammer Bro. that throws fireballs left and right. Based on the Amazing Flying Hammer Bro. and the Fire Bro. Bumeran Appare/Amazing Flyin' Blaze Bro: a subspecies of Amazing Flying Hammer Bro. that throws boomerangs left and right. Based on the Amazing Flying Hammer Bro. and the Boomerang Bro. Kamek Brothers/Warlock Bro: a subspecies of Hammer Bro that uses a Magikoopa wand as a weapon. They can’t teleport like a normal Magikoopa does. Based on Magikoopas and Hammer Bros. Yukigassen Nokonoko/ Snowball Koopa Joe: a subspecies of koopa that stays in one place while throwing snowballs at the player. Based on Koopas and Winter outfits. Gaogao/ Red Bear-Chomp: a variant of Chain Chomp with the characteristics of a bear. They wander around from place to place, and then charge when they see someone. Based on Chain Chomps and Bears. Bomu Kuribo/Red Nekoshoomba: a variant of goomba with the characteristics of a Bob-omb. They act like normal goombas, but when stomped on, explode like Bob-ombs. Based on Bob-ombs and Goombas. Hashira Dossun/Aztec Thwomp: a variant of Thwomp that appears in castles. They stay in place and try to fall on the players when they get near them. Based on Thwomps and columns. Pakkunmenju/Colton E: a large tree-like enemy that drops Piranha Plant-shaped fruits which fall on foes. Based on Piranha Plants and the Jinmenju of Japanese mythology. Pata Dossun/ Frost Shroobro.: a Thwomp subspecies with wings. They fly from left to right, and then they fall on you if you stand under them. King Search Killer/Cat Missile King Bill: a red version of a King Bill. They go from one side of the screen to the other, turn around, and then go back again. Garondokuro/ Klimd: based on Dry Bones, the Gashadokuro, a giant skeleton from Japanese mythology, and Kackle from Donkey Kong Country. He appears in haunted house levels, and tries to attack the player with his bony hands while chasing them. Dokubanachan/ Toxic Needler: Based on Wigglers and Rafflesia plants. Toxic Wigglers shoot toxic smoke from their Rafflesia flowers, and if they get stomped on, one of their sections gets brown. The player has to stomp on all the sections in order for the enemy to be defeated. Dossun Obake/ Returning Jungle Joe: Based on Boos and Thwomps. They float towards the player when they look away, and they stop if the player faces them. If a Ghost Thwomp gets near enough, they will fall on the player. Tsurara Dossun/ Icicle Jiro: Based on icicles and Thwomps. They act similarly to thwomps, and fall on the player when they get near it. However, they stay stuck to the ground, so they can be easily used as platforms. Icicle Thwomps can easily be destroyed by fire flowers. Kyuribo/ Cherry Blossom Seedy Goomba: Based on Goombas and Weird Mushrooms from Super Mario Maker. They are tall, and walk around, but they spit seeds when stomped on, similar to the Stretches from Yoshi's island. Dodriguez Jr./ Mega Pidgit Jr: Looks like a Pidgit, but without the flying carpet. It stays in one spot, throwing spiny eggs. Miira Kuribo/ Mummy Hauler E: based on Mummies and Goombas. They walk back and forth, and reassemble themselves if stomped on. Doki Pu/ Miner Mole: Pink versions of Monty Mole. Instead of popping out of the ground to attack the player, they dive in and out of the ground, trying to jump into the player. Big Crusher/ Pale Green Broozer: bigger versions of Broozer that create a much bigger path of destruction than normal Broozers. Takatsuki/ Snow Hawk Pecker: Based on Hawks and Crowbers. They try to peck out big sections of the ground to create pits for the player to fall into. Nitoronpa/ Ice Bear Chomp: Looks similar to a fire chomp, but has blue ice balls instead of flames. Ice Chomps spit out blue ice balls that freeze the player on contact. Otherwise, they operate the same way as a Fire Chomp. Magnum Torpedo/ Cat Torzilla Ted: Based on Banzai Bills and Torpedo Teds. They emerge from larger skull boxes and fly towards the player. King Torpedo/ Catpedo Titan: Based on King Bills and Torpedo Teds. They are the largest type of Torpedo Ted to be found. Robotto Dossun/ Robo Chuck: Robotic Thwomps that fire lasers from far away and can create shockwaves by hitting the ground. Pakkun Heiho/ Pink Piranha Guy: a shy guy that carries a piranha plant on its head. This allows the Piranha plant to move anywhere. Some versions can shoot fire. Igurumetto/ Scorchin' Bungie: Based on Buzzy Beetles and Igloos. They act similar to Buzzy Beetles, but are bigger, and are found in Icy environments. They are weak to fire. Fumetto/ Cling Cobrat: Based on Hatchifu from Donkey Kong Tropical Beat. They look similar to Choppahs, but are much fatter. They blow wind to impede the player’s progress. Ski Kuribo/ Ski Kuribow: A goomba wearing skis. They slide down hills and jump into players. Hebi Pakkun/ Fiery Snaky Piranha Plant: a Piranha plant that coils up like a snake and bites with poisonous fangs. Boomerang Pu/ Boomerang Ninjun: a subspecies of Rocky Wrench that throws his wrench like a boomerang. Suna Kuribo/ Sand Goombrat: Goombas made of sand that frequent beach levels. They dissolve if stomped on. Suna Kuribo Shiro/ Sand Goombrat Castle: a sentient sandcastle that releases Sand Goombas from its drawbridge mouth. They can be defeated with a ground pound. Obake Choro-pu/ Pink Morty Mole: ghostly versions of Monty Moles that float from side to side, throwing ghostly fireballs at foes. Walk Todai/ Patch Bros.: A floating Candelabra that spawns Hot Feet from its candles. Patabon/ Bombshell Para-Forestroopa: A flying version of the Bombshell Koopa, or Nokobon. When they are stomped on, they lose their wings and become normal Bombshell Koopas. Gasu Teresa/ Foggy Boo Buddies: Based on the Misty Red Boos from Mario Party 6. They float around the room, and if they find someone, they capture them in their misty bodies and take them back to the beginning of a level. Midori Hakkun/ Giant Nunchuck Ninji: Green Ninjis wielding nunchucks. They move around, swinging their nunchucks to hit foes. Atomic Block Teresa/ Glacier Magikoopa: A bigger version of Boo Buddy Block. They act similar to their Boo Buddy Block cousins, but they sometimes spawn smaller Boo Buddy Blocks. Maika Gesso/ Flying Squidon: Based on Flying Squids and Bloopers. They pop up out of the water and lock onto their target before flying into them. Kumo Pakkun/ Piranha Wolf-Spider: Based on Spiders and Piranha Plants. They crawl around on spider-like legs, biting anything in their way. Fire Kumo Pakkun/ Putrid Piranha Spider: Based on Fire Piranha plants and spiders. They act similar to Piranha Spiders, but they have the added ability to shoot fireballs. Missile Jugem/ Quicksand Lakitu: a Lakitu with a skull on his shell. He rides a mechanized cloud, and drops missiles instead of Spiny eggs. Kart Heiho/ Spear Shy Guy R: a Shy Guy riding a Kart. They drive in their karts, trying to ram the player. Dokuro Killer/ Lightning Lord R: a Bullet Bill wearing a skull. It usually appears in graveyard levels, and it takes two hits to defeat due to the skull on its head. Dokuro Magnum Killer/ Bonezai Bill Shark: a Banzai Bill that wears a skull, just like its bullet bill counterpart. Like the Skullet Bill, it takes two hits to defeat. Wanachan/ Cherry Blossom Wiggler: Mechanical Wigglers outfitted to look like Chain Chomps. If angered, they try to pursue the player and bite them with their jaws. Arijigoku Wanwan/ Venus Plasma Trap: a large chain chomp similar to an antlion that dwells in pits. If the player gets near the pit, the Chomp Trap will jump out to catch the player. Deka Kuro Pakkun/Topaz Muncher: a bigger version of a Muncher. Like their smaller Muncher cousins, they stand around and act as instant death spikes. Banken Wanwan/ Frog'o: Chain Chomps with spiked collars on them. They patrol the area, and are not connected to posts by their chains, and if they see someone, they hop after them to bite them. Ice K.K/ Cherry Pie Bro: Sumo Bros that live in icy regions. They wear winter coats, and when they stomp the ground, an icy shard drops down and creates a field of spiked ice that is temporary. They can be defeated using the Fire Flower. Kritter-in-the-block: a mechanical enemy that hides in a ? block. When you hit it, it comes to life and springs after you. Clearcutter Krusha: a giant koopa with a hockey mask and a chainsaw. He chases you throughout the whole level while swinging his chainsaw. Spore-shooting Rex: a Goomba that stays in place while releasing Goomspores. Apple Throwin' Monkings: a mushroom spore-like goomba that distorts the background and music if touched. Gear Rex: a gear-like Thwomp that rolls down hills. Wester R: Inspired by a Dream I had. This species of Mr. I possesses you and reverses your controls. General Cannon: a large headless horseman-inspired enemy that chases enemies throughout the level and sometimes throws his own head at foes. He can be defeated temporarily using a shell or a fireball. Yoshi Boo: a boo that pretends to be a background item, and then attacks when you get near it. Wrecking Ball Jiro: a Lakitu that drops a wrecking ball that can destroy blocks. Forest Fuzzy: Inspired by the Fuzzies from the Paper Mario series. They latch onto foes and drain their energy. Crosshair Jiro: a Koopa that resides in the background and targets you with his crosshair before shooting a Missile Bill in your direction. Tasmanian Jiro Devil: a Chain chomp resembling a Tasmanian devil that stands in place and spins into a tornado when foes get near it. Glacier Blast Monkey: a stationary Pokey that shoots needles in your direction. Shamrock Lakitu: a Lakitu wearing a coonskin cap that drops bear traps to harm foes. Hibanachan/ Fire Needler: Based on Wigglers and Fire Flowers. These happy-go-lucky Wigglers spit fire from their mouths. If they are stomped on, they turn black and set themselves on fire to chase after the player. They can be defeated using the ice flower. Bound Dossun/ Sumo Thwomp: This variety of Thwomp bounces up and down in one place. Sometimes, Stompin’ Thwomps are seen bouncing from one end to another. Debu Dossun/ Incoming Bear Chomp: a fatter version of the common Thwomp. They dwell in the background, but then jump onto the foreground and smash into it, creating pits for you to jump over. Jishin Dossun/ Magma Thwomp: A Thwomp-like enemy which causes a seismic shockwave when it hits the ground. Nurunuru Teresa/ Circling Ecto Boo Buddies: slimy boos that leave slimy ectoplasm when they move around. Other than that, they act similar to normal Boos. Kuri Brothers/Galoomba Bros.: Brown versions of Hammer Bros. They spawn Goombas and throw them at the player. Donguribo/ Acorn Goomboth: an acorn-like Goomba subspecies that dwells in trees, disguising themselves as acorns. When the player comes near them, they will fall down and act like normal Goombas. The Acorn Goomba’s acorn shell protects it from stomps, so the player has to defeat it by Fire Flower, Shell, or Star. Denki Ibaramushi/ Stego Krusha: a mechanical version of a Bramball found in factories. The only difference is that they release electric sparks every moment or so. Kabocha-mushi/ Pumpkin Troopa: a pumpkin-headed bramball subspecies that dwells in graveyard levels. Unlike a normal Bramball, they never move. They can still be stomped on, though. Hibana Pakkun/ Fake Acid Flower: a Piranha plant subspecies made to look like a fire flower. They dwell in question mark blocks, and when the block is hit, they come out and shoot fireballs. Waru Kinopio/ Chargin' Chuckasaurus: Evil versions of Toads that have defected to Bowser’s army. They attack by spawning poison mushrooms. Sasori Gasa-goso/ Native Aggro Rex: a scorpion-like Scuttlebug of a very large size. It dwells in the background and tries to break platforms using its scorpion tail. It cannot be defeated. Bomu Menbo/ Wrecker Joe: These red Skeeters skate back and forth on the surface of the water, dropping spiked bombs underwater. Based on the Skeeters from New Super Mario Bros. Kaze Nokonoko/ Whirlwind Gloompa: These koopas look like smaller versions of Boom Boom. They jump in the air and whirl around, creating whirlwinds. Takobomber/Sandrimp: Black versions of Octoombas that shoot bombs out of their mouths instead of rocks. After they are stomped on, they transform into bombs that can be thrown at enemies. Doronbaba/Mud Lakimole: a subspecies of Blargg that dwells in muddy lakes and pops up to attack the player. However, the Mudmarggh can be defeated using the fire flower. Taiho Mucho: Jade Snarfit: a bigger version of Snifit that shoots Bullet Bills. It is robotic in nature. Meka Tatsunon/ Koopagoneel: a more robotic version of Dragoneel. It acts similar to its counterpart, but with the added ability to shoot Torpedo Teds from its mouth. Scuba Brothers/Scuba Joebro: a Hammer Bro. subspecies that lives underwater. It throws aqua balls at the player. Taiho Dossun/ Cannon Jiro: a Thwomp subspecies with two cannons on either side of it. When this Thwomp falls down, it shoots Bullet Bills from its side cannons. Fire Dossun/ Fire Ninjun: a red version of a Thwomp that inhabits lava-filled areas. When it crashes to the ground, it sends out a volley of fireballs. Block Dossun/ Acid Ninjun: a Thwomp subspecies that looks like a brick block. They pretend to be part of normal brick block setups, but when someone comes near them, they fall on them. Faiya Heddo/ Fire Head Bakudanko: a subspecies of Fire Snake that is just a head. It crawls up and down on any surface, similar to a Spike Top. Keronpa Ball/ Fire Yariko: a subspecies of Fire Chomp that doesn’t have a fiery tail. It stays in one place, shooting fire at the player. Chibi Pakkun/ Watermelon Piranha: a subspecies of Piranha Plant which is the size of a muncher. They usually stay in one place, biting on those unfortunate to step on it. Chibi Fire Pakkun/ Venus Frost Trap: a subspecies of Piranha Plant similar to the Mini Piranha, but more red. It shoots out fireballs from its mouth. Taiho Kamek/Stone Magikoopa: a subspecies of Magikoopa wearing a grey robe and hat. They teleport to predetermined locations, shooting bullet bills from their wands. Sakuganki Nokonoko/Pickman Jack Hammer: a koopa subspecies which resembles a construction worker. He stays in one place and uses his jackhammer to hit the ground, causing rocks to be tossed at the player. Deka Peto/ Goop-Squirtin' Purcupuffer: a Fizzlit subspecies that is bigger than a normal Fizzlit, and attacks by flattening itself into an electric puddle. Kumo-mucho/ Scuttle Snarfit: a combination of Spider and Snifit which drops down on strings and crawls from left to right, shooting bullets. Based on the Arachno-snifits from the Super Mario Bros. Super Show. Echo Basabasa/Aztec Swoop: a subspecies of Swoop that dwells in caves. They can emit ultrasonic waves which can bounce off of walls. Nise-pau/Pow Block Jiro: a sentient Pow Block that produces a shockwave every time it jumps. If defeated, they can be used as normal Pow blocks. Tobi-haze Pukupuku/ Spiny Skipper Cheep-cheep: Based on mudskippers and Cheep-Cheeps. They jump out of the water and waddle towards the player. Banana Brothers/Banana-Throwin' Chuck: Based on Hammer Bros and Bananas. They throw banana peels on the ground to make opponents slip. Tako-gesso/ Octosquishy: Based on Octoombas and Bloopers. They live underwater, shooting balls of coral at the player. Taiho Kira/ Tribal Shroomshots; Based on Sniper Bills and Bullet Bill cannons. They stay in one place, shooting smaller Bullet Bills from the cannons on their backs. Hi-fuki Bubble/ Piranha Podoboo: A fatter version of a podoboo that dwells in castles. They jump out of lava pits and spit out smaller Podoboos at the player’s direction. Kyodai Brothers/ Colossal Shroobro: Based on Sledge Bros and Giants. The Colossal Bro stays in the background, throwing mallets which create pits and stomping the ground to create shockwaves which stun the player for a few moments. Taimatsu Brothers/Torch Shroobro: Based on hammer bros and torches. Torch Bros throw torches in an arc. The torches create patches of fire, similar to the ones created by Sumo bros. Hachimitsu Pakkun/ Honey Piranha Serpent: based on Piranha Plants and beehives. They shoot out sticky honey which can slow down players, and they have a shield of Stingbies to protect them from harm. Biribiri Chorobon/ Fire Telly X: based on Fuzzies and electric sparks. They jump out of spark pylons and hop towards the player. Ringo Brothers/Sour Apple Bro: Based on Hammer Bros and apples. They attack by throwing apples at the player. Meraga Jugem/ Burning Lakimole: Based on Lakitus and fire. They fly through the air, dropping fireballs on opponents. Blizzard Jugem/ Chill Lakimole: Based on Lakitus and ice. They fly through the air, dropping balls of ice on the ground. Biribiri Jugem/ Electro Lakimole: based on the Lakitus from Legend of Zelda The Minish Cap. They fly through the air and drop electric balls which briefly electrify the ground. Shuringan/ Lakininjun: Based on Lakitus and Ninjas. They fly around on dark clouds, can teleport around the place, and drop kunai on the player. Gorogoro Togezo/ Returning Piriparee: Based on Spinies and spike balls. They attack by rolling into the player. Kamen Heiho/ Tall Phanto Shy Guy: Based on Shy Guys and Phantos. They wander around the area, but if they are attacked, their masks will fly off their faces and give chase for a few seconds. Tokage/Sand Maw-nitor: These lizard-like enemies are similar to Maw-ray/Unagi, but more lizard-like in appearance. They crawl out of holes and try to eat the player. They have more mobility than normal Unagi. Yarinaosu Teresa: Start-over Kuribow: Based on Boo and Banishbacks from Kirby Mass attack. They fly through set paths, and if they hit mario, he will be teleported back to the start of the section of the level they are in. Arm Brothers/Super Arm Bro: Based on Hammer Bros and the Ultra Arm toy. This Hammer bro species can punch foes from far away using his Ultra arm toy. Kikori Heiho/Scuba Guy: Based on Shy Guys and Lumberjacks. They appear in the background and chop down trees to block pathways. Oyako Kukku/Mother and Child Squishy: Based on Cluckbooms and Pipi from the megaman series. The Mother Cluck-boom can lay eggs which contain Baby Cluckbooms that swarm the player and hinder their movement. Hi-fuki-metto/ Flaming Me Roar Lilies: Based on Buster Beetles and fire. These enemies are similar to Buster Beetles, but instead of throwing brick blocks, they throw fireballs. Manju Kuribo/Meat Bun Goombrat: Based on Goombas and manju buns. Due to their manju-based skin, they cannot be stomped by normal means, so the only way to defeat them is to use Yoshi to eat them. Umi Nokonoko/Sea Gloopa: Based on koopas and sea turtles. They swim on the surface of water, and can be used as a platform. Sanmen Pakkun/Medusa Piranha: a three-headed Piranha plant. It uses its three heads to attack from all sides. Danpen-ka Bomu-hei/Crystal Obstaknight: Based on Bob-ombs and fragmentation grenades. They act like normal bob-ombs, but when they explode, they send flying pieces of shrapnel at the player. Omugai Gesso/Nautilus Slooper: Based on Bloopers and a sea nautilus. They stay in one place and revolve their mace-tipped tentacles to hit opponents. Hitodama Teresa/Circling Will-o-wisp Boo Buddies: Based on a Boo and hitodama wisps. They have a circle of hitodama around them, and they can attack opponents by shooting hitodama at opponents. Kuwagata Metto/Aquiranha Cheep: Based on a Buzzy Beetle and a stag beetle. They act like normal Buzzy Beetles, but when they see someone, they charge at them. Sakasa Nokonoko/Chestnut Wearin' Chuck: Based on Koopas and Buzzy Beetles. They crawl on ceilings, and then drop down to charge at the player in their shells. Kuro Patapata/Black Beriberi: Black versions of Paratroopas which carry Thwomps. When they spot someone, they drop the Thwomp on top of them. If they miss, they pick up the Thwomp and get ready to drop it again. Pirania Pukupuku/Blue Piranha Cheep: Based on Cheep-Cheeps and Piranhas. They are very ravenous, and they jump out of the water to bite people. Kaze Bego-man/Honey Guy: Based on Topmen and tornadoes. They transform into tornadoes and fly about if someone gets close to them. Ento Dossun/Pand Charlie: Based on Thwomps and cylinders. They try to flatten people if they get near them, and they can sometimes be found rolling down hills. Iguru Nokonoko/Stoney Koopa: Based on Koopas and Igloos. It disguises itself as an igloo, but when someone gets near it, it comes to life and shoots ice balls at opponents. Kirakira Piano/Glad Egg Bro: Based on the Mad Piano from Super Mario 64. They are smaller than normal Mad Pianos, and can be seen playing themselves, but once someone gets near them, they get angry and chase them. Kumo Mucho/Zidane Bro.: Based on Snifits and Clouds. They are able to shoot clouds at people to obscure their vision. Hari Donketsu/Shroobicles: Looks similar to a normal Bully, but has no horns. Instead, he has a spike on his front which he can use to poke opponents for damage. Kuri-bosu/Mossy Goomboar: Not to be confused with the Goomba King from Paper Mario, the Goomboss is a special yellow-colored Goomba which is able to jump onto enemies and control them if Mario gets too close to them. Mizu Teresa/Circling Aqua Boo Buddies: These aquatic boos dwell in water stages, but are slower than normal boos. They are able to breathe underwater and shoot water balls from their mouths. Ki Teresa/Yellow Clumph: Look like normal Boos, but are colored yellow and are a bit larger. It’s easy to avoid them due to their distracted personality, but if a Yellow Boo sees a player, they chase them relentlessly. Midori Teresa/Green Beriberi: A Boo that has somehow gained mysterious powers after eating Yoshi eggs. This kind of Boo is able to shoot out his tongue to swallow the player, similar to Yoshi. Green Boos are also able to eat items and transform them into invisible items which hurt the player on contact. Robo Kukki/Snowflake Lotus: A more robotic version of Roto-disc that is able to move around on its own. Shabon Sanbo/Bubble Jelloomba: Swoopirit Shady Koopra Ice Piranha Serpent Cobrette Red Arch Orge Bro. Kumamon Soldier Lava Lamp Striker Sludgephin Abyssal Blurp Pea Jelectro MechIggy Maddie Sludgebone Mandibait Bolt Malibut Bungie Abyssal Fish Space Maddie Hammer Lotus Metal Aggollade Mossy Galoomba Bitefrost Moonsnake Pulse Beam Stairface Ogres Trapeetle Urban Larvae Yoofoe Maw-Ray Klepto Ty-Foo Ruff Puff Airpuffy Zap-Zap Honeybuster